Madness of Bands
by SweaterWearingPsychopath
Summary: this story is pretty much what goes down in a band called 'Blind of the Creatures' so... yeah...


"OH MY GOD, OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYG-" a hand was suddenly slapped onto the hyper girl's mouth to shut her up. The girl that did it sighed and quickly took her hand off the girl's mouth.

"Yeah yeah, whatever, there tickets to the band 'blind of the Creature'. Who gives a shit, I had them, and I gave them to you, happy merry birthmas or whatever." The girl crossed her arms and looked at the hyper girl, which was smiling like a huge ass dork. The band Blind of the Creature was a famous punk rock band, almost everyone knew them and getting tickets to a live concert was usually hard because they were booked out in almost a week after a concert was mentioned.

"I'm really happy that you chose to give these to me! But why didn't you keep them?" the hyper girl looked up at the other girl with her eyebrow crooked. The girl shrugged,

"Didn't need them? I've been there once and I thought someone else would want them" this made the hyper girl smile even more,

"Well... thank you again for giving them to me!" the girl smiled down at the hyper one.

"Well, at least you're so happy babe" the bell rang for school now, the hyper girl slightly quickly hugging the other girl before quickly running to class. The girl doing the same thing right after the hyper girl.

* * *

><p>The concert came along and the hyper girl, her name is REALLY not important, was getting ready to leave for the concert. She was looking throughout her whole closet for the nicest thing she had, this was a moment she wanted to remember and she didn't want to be wearing something ugly to it. She ended up just choosing a simple black, long dress. She quickly pulled her hair back into a pony and threw on a pair of black boots before quickly running out of her room, out of the house, and into the car to wait for her mom to bring her to the concert.<p>

Her mother walked out of the house and walked over to the car and got into the driver seat, she looked over at her daughter chuckling a bit.

"You seem very eager to get there" she says as she pulls out of their driveway,

"Well yeah! It's a concert to 'Blind of the Creatures' mom!" the hyper girl said with her cheeks puffed, yeah that's her name now, deal with it. The hyper girl's mom laughed a bit as she started to drive to the concert,

"Alright alright Sage, I understand" Sage's mom said, god damn it, yes her name is Sage not the hyper girl. Sage sat back in her seat and started twiddling her hair between her fingers, she was excited.

* * *

><p>About a half hour later her mother was pulling up into the parking lot, it was just packed. She did manage to get a parking space but it was very far from the concert doors.<p>

"Sorry honey... but at least we're here" her mother said as she looked over at her daughter and unlocking the car door.

"Its fine mom, I have at least another half hour until the concert begins so I won't be late!" Sage said. Sage took her seatbelt off that I forgot to mention about.

"Alright honey, oh and text me when you sit down and when you have to be picked up again, okay?"

"yeah yeah I will" Sage said as she opened the car door and got out, she waved to her mom before closing the car door and started almost skipping to the doors, but she didn't though because she really did not want to seem too happy for this… but she was she couldn't lie about that.

Sage walked up to the door at least 10 minutes later and saw that some guards were standing by the doors holding off a lot of girls. Sage started to walk up a bit more slowly now, once she got up to the group she looked up at the guards, one of them wasn't holding the girls off so this one walked up to sage.

"Miss, do you have tickets or are you part of their group?" he said actually very nicely, Sage nodded a bit and took her ticket for the concert and showed it to him. The guard looked a bit surprised but he smiled at sage then took the ticket,

"Well then, come with me then and I'll show you where you'll be sitting" the guard turned around and started walking as Sage lifted an eyebrow and followed him. "Assigned seating?" she thought as she walked through the doors of the front and followed the guard all the way to the front row seats. There was two seats left in the front, the guard showed you the seats then said,

"You'll be sitting here" he said as Sage sat down and nodded a bit, once she was seated the guard quickly went back to the front doors,

"I guess he takes people in?" sage said to herself as she sat back in her seat. Sage took her phone out and did exactly as her mother said, she texted her, then she put her phone on silent and sat back comfily in her seat. The concert was starting in almost 5 minutes and she couldn't wait.

A bit later almost everyone stood and started cheering a bit, Sage looked up and saw that the band members were coming on stage, which caused her to quickly get up with everyone else and started cheering with them. All the band members came out and stood in front of their rightful instrument, per say. The lead singer was almost carefully brought to the front by her microphone by the guitar play, which he walked to his guitar and picked it up after he helped the lead singer to her mic, this confused Sage a lot, but she didn't really care she was just happy to be here.

The lead singer had blonde hair with bright purple bangs and bright blue eyes. She was wears a long black and red dress and a small eye bow on the side of her head and a pair of boots that went a bit past her knees somehow. She was just cute as can be up there; she was a least 5'3. The guitarist was a ginger with fluffy short hair and dark blue eyes. He was just wear a simple black button up shirt and a red vest and tie, and a pair of black skinny jeans that show off his (A: *clears throat* ), he was about 6'5… just… whoa there, that's tall.

Then there were the band members in the back, they were actually shorter in person to Sage, but maybe she's just really tall… or their just really short... but anyways. The drummer was a 5'6 black girl with light brown boy short, fluffy hair, the hair in front being a bit longer then the back. She was wearing a sleeveless button up top, a red plaited tie, a pair of black arm warmers and a red plaited shirt and she had on a pair of black and red stripped thigh high socks with a pair of black boots. She had the same kind of bow as the singer has in her in hair too. Then… there was the pianist,

"They have a pianist?!" Sage said to herself in surprise, none of their songs sounded like they had a pianist but I guess they do. The pianist had pretty much emo hair and… red eyes?! Sage shook her head a bit and thought "there probably contacts", he also was the palest one compared to everyone else but he did have a shit ton of freckles all over his face, neck, etc. and he had a pair of snake bites. Sage liked this about the pianist. His clothes were the same get up at the guitarist but he didn't have the vest on like the guitarist. Once all the band members were all ready the lead singer brought the mic up to her lips and said,

"Heyyyy everybody! Thank you for coming and we all hope you all have a great time at our concert!" she said with the mostly happy expression like an innocent child, pfft- innocent child my ass. After she said this she signaled everyone to start playing, the song the guitarist had start to play and everyone else followed was Sage's favorite song ever. This just made her so much more enthused. As the lead singer started singing the song Sage just listened to how wonderful it started in person but after a bit she joined in with the crowd and started singing with. It was like this until the concert finally came to an end, to Sage it came too quickly but to the time It didn't.

After Sage followed everyone out of the concert area she took her phone out of her pocket to text her mom to pick her up, she obviously saw the time as she did this and saw that she was there for a least a good 2-3 hours.

"Holy shit…" she said as she sighed, she texted her mother and then leaned against the building wall. Well actually she was sitting on the ground with her back against the wall but same difference. It was going to take her mother at least a half hour to get to the concert thing. Sage huffed then closed her eyes and waited… after about a minute she took her phone out and started playing games on it, a half hour later her mother pulled up in front of Sage, and scared the crap out of her.

Sage got up off the ground and stretched her arms out before walking over to the car and getting in, she lightly threw her coat off after she closed the car door and put it in the back seat.

"Was it as much fun as you expected?" Sage's mother asked her as she started to drive home, Sage smiled at her mother and nodded before looking out the window still smiling and waiting to go home and rest for the night from this wonderful day sage had.


End file.
